leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
14th century
The 14th century was defined by the calendar of Earth as occurring from the year 1301 through the year 1400. Events * Humans perfect the mechanical clock. At the same time they still use steel crossbows in battle. ( ) * The Promellians and the Menthars fight a devastating war near Orelious IX. The conflict eventually resulted in the destruction of the planet and both races. ( ) * Circa 1366: The Promellian battle cruiser Cleponji is ensnared by aceton assimilators in the debris field of Orelious IX. ( ) * The planet Kataan suffers a protracted drought due to increasing solar radiation. Realizing that their sun was about to go nova, the inhabitants launch a probe containing a memory record of their civilization. ( ) * A group of humanoid travelers are stranded on the planet , which intersects two distinct dimensions. ( ) * Qo'noS is attacked by a group of plundering aliens, whom the Klingons name the Hur'q. Many cultural artifacts are stolen, most notably the Sword of Kahless. ( ) Also during this period, Klingon warriors set out and slay all of their gods, because they are more trouble than they are worth. ( ) * The Vulcan holiday of Rumarie ceases to be observed. ( ) * The ruling family of the Ramatis star system are discovered to lack the gene required for the sense of hearing. A system is developed in which the members of the ruling family may both hear and speak through a "chorus" of interpreters. ( ) * The people of Ardana build a magnificent city named Stratos, which floats among the clouds. It is widely considered to be the Milky Way Galaxy's greatest example of sustained anti-gravity. ( ) * The people of Mintaka III begin to experience a transformation in their society as they move away from their belief in the towards a new understanding of their world based on logic and rational thinking. ( ) * Gomtuu, a living spaceship, contacts one of its own kind, a contact that will be the last for many centuries. ( ) * The people of Aldea erect a force field over their planet in an effort to mislead their enemies. ( ) * One of the Organians who later visits in 2154, begins to observe different humanoid species to evaluate if they are ready for first contact. ( ) * 1371: According to Tuvok, the Caretaker begins looking after the Ocampa. ( ) * Circa 1374: According to Karr, the Hirogens had been hunters for a thousand years as of 2374, suggesting that it was around this time that Hirogens became a hunting culture. ( ) ;1334: The bubonic plague breaks out on Earth and spreads throughout Asia and Europe, wiping out over two thirds of Eurasian Humans. Flint spends the summer in Constantinople where he witnesses the plague's death and destruction. ( ) Notes * Lines from and indicate that the time of Kahless was "a thousand years ago", i.e., apparently implying the 14th century. However, "Rightful Heir" mentions the monks on Boreth had been awaiting Kahless' return for "fifteen centuries", i.e. five hundred years longer. This would also be in accord with the Sword of Kahless being dated to an age of 1,400 years in . Furthermore, a scene cut from "Rightful Heir" had Data specify Kahless' death as 1,547 years ago, which would place it in 822 AD. * According to the Star Trek: Star Charts (p. 78), the surface of was devastated by the Nacene. * According to , the Ventaxian civilization benefited a thousand-year period of peace and prosperity. Before that period, they suffered from environmental pollution, severe overcrowding, and constant warfare. According to legend, the Ventaxians made a pact with a supernatural being named Ardra. In return, they became Ardra's slaves and had their riches given to her after those thousand years of peace. In 2367, an interstellar con artist deceived the Ventaxians into believing she was the deity in order to reclaim this prize. If the Ventaxian year is close to the Earth year, the beginning of this new era on Ventax II would be set in the 14th century. * The epic poem Divine Comedy (of which the first part was Inferno) is written by Dante in this century. ( ) External links * * nl:14e eeuw